


Stark Contrasts

by tarienn



Series: Tails of Zootopia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Curiosity, F/M, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Innocence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, Kissing, Light Petting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarienn/pseuds/tarienn
Summary: Explicit one-off chapters from Contrasts. In an effort to keep Contrasts SFW and rated T, I have separated the explicit scenes into its own series. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are now together, but sometimes love comes with physical limitations. Even so, maybe the most fun comes with figuring out what fits where. Nick and Judy are nothing if not relentlessly persistent after all.





	1. The Scent of a Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following misadventure takes place between Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 of Contrasts
> 
> Update 4/14/2017: Thanks to Ziegelzeig for the art for the cover art (and the zoomed out version!)

[](http://imgur.com/0JFav5T)

****_Saturday, August 25th, 20X8_

_After Midnight_

_Savanna Central, Judy’s Apartment_

Discomfort.

Not pain, but something… the need to move, to adjust position.

Judy shifted, not really registering anything. The discomfort was unchanged. She shifted again.

She awoke enough to register the fox that held her shifted in response to her movement. The memory of her new boyfriend in bed behind her flooded back. A groggy smile came to her. But still, a discomfort intruded.

 _Something…_ Judy thought, her mind filled with dream feel. _Something between us… on my back… did I leave my phone in the bed?_ She groaned softly, not wanting to move, to disturb the almost perfect embrace she was held in.

Something was pressed against her lower back, above her tail as she faced away from Nick.

With her eyes still closed, she could feel Nick’s face between her limp ears, breathing against the backside of one. His warm, rhythmic breath against her ear was therapeutic, precious.

Mindlessly, she decided to reach behind her, careful not to disturb the arm that held her. She carefully reached between herself and Nick with as much dexterity as a barely-awake rabbit could muster.

She found it quickly, feeling it for a moment, her mind not quite registering what it—

Her eyes shot open, her paw froze. She realized what she was touching. She stifled a sharp intake of air from her nose, and tried to swallow despite a suddenly dry mouth. She quickly thought to remove her paw, but hesitated from jerking away and waking him. Then, after a breath, she realized she held herself there not out of shame, but curiosity. What were the consequences? What was the reward? Did that matter? A rush of curiosity, embarrassment, and…

_Oh, sweet cheese and crackers._

She slowly felt around the warm bulge in his boxers. She gripped it just slightly, taking in a quivering breath.

A light snore, the sound of him licking his teeth, his jaw shifting, making itself more comfortable. He slowly rubbed his crotch into Judy’s paw, his breathing letting out shorter bursts. He started slowly, then moved harder, shuddering slightly as he eased into the thrust, causing him to emit a near inaudible moan. A moan only Judy would be able to hear. 

 _Oh, my gosh,_ Judy thought nervously. _Ooohh, my gosh…_

Nick’s movement began to make her feel rather conspicuous.

And just like that, Nick stopped. He snorted softly and readjusted his mouth, then resumed his breathing, still sound asleep. His bulge throbbed against her paw.

 _Ok, Judy,_ she coached herself. _Just pull your hand away, and go back to sleep. Stop feeling up Nick while he’s sleeping._

Her hand stayed put, she was mesmerized by his malehood moving on its own, slowly pulsing until it, too, stopped.

Judy forced down a hard gulp. _Just slowly take my paw away…_ she coached again.

Still, her hand did not move. She wanted very much to feel more of Nick.

 _But he’s sleeping!_ She argued, _I’m… I’m taking advantage of him! He trusts me!_

Nick’s malehood throbbed a few times more as he stretched his arm further around her, still breathing in a slow, sleeping rhythm.

 _But… he_ ** _is_** _my boyfriend now…_ she thought, her mind turning to its naughty side. A side she would’ve been shocked to find that she had, were she not busy being _naughty_.

A thought suddenly clicked in Judy’s head. Despite her experimenting with Nick a few times before, taking off her clothes in front of him, noticing his reaction and his change in breathing, even his increased heartbeat, she felt pretty sure that Nick was indeed attracted to her. But they were different; she was a rabbit, he was a fox. She still harbored her doubts as to whether she was good-looking enough for him, whether a short, puffy rabbit could possibly hope to be enticing to a charismatic, suave fox like Nick. But here it was, something to solidify her confidence in her body and put her fears to rest.

Oh, but were things so simple; Judy was in anything but a restful mood.

Strange feelings overcame her. She grew hot, her breathing more shallow, her mouth drier, and she wanted very much to reach into Nick’s boxers. Her heart thumped, bumping itself against the insides of her chest.

 _Just a quick feel…_ She justified to herself. _I’ll tell him what I did in the morning._

She moved her paw up and over the top of Nick’s waistband, feeling the warm fluffy fur of his lower stomach.

 _Oh, Nick…_ She thought, enjoying the feel of her precious fox against her. Judy was curious, and she would argue that it was out of her control. But she knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get what she wanted.

She carefully monitored his breathing so she didn’t disturb him. Slowly, she lifted his waistband around her fingers and slipped in, feeling the tip of his excited malehood. 

She paused, too nervous to continue as she drew in a terse breath.

_Oh, blueberries._

_Oh, creamed carrots._

She continued her voyage into Nick’s boxers, her paw sliding alongside his warm…

 _Penis,_ She allowed the word to enter her mind. She let out a soft breath, almost a moan. She slid her paw further along the length. _It’s so warm. And smooth…_

It was one of the few spots on Nick’s body that didn’t have fur, remaining completely bare. She gently gripped it, and it responded, pulsing, pushing back. Its curvature straightening with every interaction. She was surprised by its size, although she hadn’t really thought about what she expected.

 _What am I doing? I can’t just touch a fox’s dick!_ She scolded herself. She rebelled against those thoughts, venturing deeper. _But this is_ ** _my_** _fox! This is my fox’s dick… And my fox is big…_ She thought greedily, almost shocked at this seemingly naughty personality she didn’t know she had. Her head was in a fog, another aspect of her mind threatening to take control.

Judy didn’t have a repressed childhood, in fact, her family was rather open with talking about sexual behavior, being a family of rabbits. And while she didn’t shy away from any such discussion, she merely just didn’t care. Growing up, she had no mind to care about anything but one thing: becoming the world’s first rabbit police officer. Now… _now_ it seems that times had _changed_.

 _I don’t have to share this fox with anyone, he’s all mine…_ She gently moved her paw over the lower parts of him. She felt a bulge at the base of his cock, and it too, was warm, smooth, throbbing gently.

She continued, wanting to feel every inch. The waistband was taut against her forearm now, her arm fur catching on it in tufts. Her paw felt two furry orbs, beneath the base of his bulge. They seemed to move behind a layer of furred skin. The urge to grip them, to fondle them was overpowering, but she resisted.

“All you had to do was ask…” A voice came groggily from above her head, between her ears. 

“Eek!” Judy yelped, startled. Her paw shot out from his boxers. Her face flushed hot.

“Careful with those,” Nick tittered sleepily. “I had a feeling this would happen. If you—“

“Ahh, Nick!” She interrupted, frozen in place, almost curling herself into a ball. An embarrassed, fluffy ball. “Nick, I’m so sorry, I was just— I don’t know what I was doing, I—!”

“Hey, hey, shh-shh-shh,” He whispered, gripping his little bunny ball tighter. “It’s OK. It’s OK.”

“Nick, I’m sorry, oh, I’m so stupid. You were sleeping, and I took advantage of you.”

Nick let out a hushed laugh, “I told you, it’s OK. You didn’t take advantage of me. It’s OK.”

Judy sat silently for a moment, trying to get herself under control. Sheepishly, tenderly reaching to feel the arms that held her.

“I was curious, I guess. I don’t know what came over me…”

“It’s called sexual desire, carrots,” He explained bluntly, though his tone became more playful, “And I don’t blame you, like I said, I know I’m pretty sexy.” 

Judy let out an embarrassed snicker.

“Did you get your fill then?” He asked teasingly.

“Maybe…” She answered, still embarrassed.

Nick let out another titter. “Judy… I, um…”

There was a pause, it was Nick’s turn to be timid. After a moment, Judy prompted him to continue.

“ _Yes_ , Nick?”

“I’m yours. All yours,” He explained, his voice was sweet, gentle. “I really don’t want to rush things… and I want things to be right for you. But if you want to touch me down there, I don’t mind. It doesn’t have to lead to anything.”

“I…” she hesitated, but continued earnestly. “I kinda went a little crazy when I was feeling it.”

Nick resisted the urge to laugh, worried that he would wake the neighbors. Instead, he huffed, laughing softly through his nose as he squeezed Judy in his arms, causing a pleased squee to escape her.

“It was making me feel a little crazy for you too,” He said smugly. “But if you want to feel me up again, just don’t play with it for too long. You’ll end up with a pretty sticky—“

“Oh, my gosh, Nick.” She whispered, mortified, “I know how those things work.”

“OK, OK, I just don’t know how much you know about downstairs mechanics. Plus, foxes are a little _different_ in that regard."

She covered her face with her paws, curled up into Nick. “Mmm, that’s enough talk about that stuff.” She said, muffled. “Just hold me, you dumb fox.”

“OK, you’re the boss, I’m a dummy.”

“We’re both dummies.”

The two settled down after their late night antics, and Judy rubbed the fluffy fox arm that she laid her head on.

“Nick?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“How do you _walk around_ with that thing?”


	2. The Purrsuit of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following misadventure takes place between Chapter 21 and 22 of Contrasts.
> 
> Here we have it! I've come out from my comfort zone again to be able to bring this WildeHopps trash to the world. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Please let me know how I did, I'm a little insecure with this one, although I guess I always am when writing this type of content.
> 
> Note: My apologies for the April fools chapter that was posted. All in good fun XD
> 
> Enjoy!

> August 25th, 20X8
> 
> Late Night
> 
> Savanna Central, Judy’s Apartment

“Nick?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Do you think I’m… you know, _attractive_ enough for you?”

“Heh, first of all, I find you more than attractive. Second, I thought we were past this.” Nick snickered teasingly as he shifted his muzzle closer to the base of Judy’s ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’ve found you attractive for a while. Surprised you didn’t catch me sneaking a peek.”

Judy hummed pleasantly. The two were laying together in bed for the second time. The room was dark with only the ambient cityscape for light. Nick held onto his soft, warm bunny as she faced away from him, her head nestled into his chest under his chin. He curled himself slightly around her, letting the curve of her back align with his stomach. He was only in his boxers, and she in a tank top and very short pajama bottoms, ones that revealed much of her thighs. Nick found himself growing ever fonder of that particular article of clothing.

“It’s nice to hear you say it.” Judy said, “I’m still a little… insecure. I’m not really sure what foxes— or even _guys_ in general look for in a girl.”

“Judging from the story you told me about you and your niece— Lily, was it? Sounds like you like me for my butt and my tail.”

“Ahh,” Judy put a paw against her face, “I can’t believe I told you that part.”

“To be fair though, I like your butt and tail too.”

“Charming.” She laughed, turning herself around to face him. “What’s so great about _my_ tail?”

Judy settled back into the pillow, angling her face towards his. He was still situated higher than her, but he pointed his muzzle down towards her and rested his free hand on her hip. Nick was grinning, Judy could barely see his white fangs’ contrast against his dark lips in the dimly lit room.

“Not going to ask about what I like about your butt?” He said, the tease in his voice was apparent.

“Nick, I’m not that dense.” She almost snorted, “I can _guess_ what you like about my butt, but my tail isn’t nearly as… majestic as yours. It’s just a short, stubby thing. It looks nothing like a fox’s.”

“Yes, that’s why I like it.”

“Huh?”

“I like how it’s so small, and fluffy looking.” He explained, his voice was smooth, quiet. He rubbed a paw on her back, itching to reach down and feel it, “The way it tapers off at the tip, how you wag it when you get excited or happy.”

“Do you… want to touch my tail now?” She said, sensing the intentions of the rogue fox paw on her back. “I can tell you’ve been wanting to.”

“Hmm, that _obvious_ am I?” He said, his hand twitched with utter anticipation. But he wanted to make sure, “I’ve waited this long, what’s a little longer, unless you’re sure it’s OK.”

“Eh,” She shrugged, “I think you’ve been a good fox. Besides, I got to cuddle with yours, it’s only fair that you get to touch mine. Just, um… be gentle, mine is a little sensitive.”

He didn’t need to hear anymore but hummed in assurance, and slowly reached down toward her rump, where her rabbit tail poked out from the top of her shorts.

“Mm,” she hummed, longer than she usually did. 

A rabbit touching another rabbit’s tail wasn’t frowned upon, or usually a suggestive thing, it was just something no one really had the care to do. If you were a rabbit, you had your own rabbit tail to touch. But Nick was quite giddy at the aspect of at long last feeling the little cottontail between his padded fingers.

“So _fluffy_!” He whispered almost ecstatically.

Judy was too busy with the sensation she felt from Nick touching her there. She had told him it was sensitive, but she didn’t actually realize it would be _this_ sensitive. She could feel herself getting hotter, part of her wanted him to keep touching it, and in different ways.

Nick pulled his paw away, sensing her inner turmoil, as if it was displayed on her face. And to her sudden realization as she came down from the high, it was.

“You OK there, little puff?” He asked, equally surprised at the effect he had on her.

“Yeah, uh—“ She stammered, embarrassed. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“It was like I was casting a spell on you,” Nick chuckled, “Didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

“No,” She shook her head, “No, you didn’t. It felt really good actually, it was just strange.”

“Mm-hmm,” he said, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. Not wanting to push it further, he simply gripped her waist and pulled her closer.

“Ahh, Niiiick.” She said affectionately as he squeezed her. “I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing or what to expect. It’s like you already know how to handle all of these things.”

“Mm-well,” He said, in thought. He released his iron grip on his bunny. “I may be more experienced, but I’ve only been with other _foxes_. There may be some dumb bunny things you’ll need to forgive me for not knowing.”

“If you lead the way, I’m sure I’ll be able to forgive you for calling me cute and touching my tail now and then.”

“And that’s why we work so well together,” Nick said proudly, “Me and my bunny partner.” He gripped her tight again, causing her to emit approving noises.

The two sat enjoyed the silence for a moment, listening to one another’s breath. Nick had complained of the heat in her apartment as he slept on the floor, but now as he lay in her bed next to her in nothing but his boxers, and her in similar dress, Nick’s complaints had all but vanished.

“So, um…” Judy suddenly felt a flash of heat in her chest and face, a feeling reminiscent of the night before. “Can I touch your ‘tail’ again?”

“You don’t need to ask, carrots.” He replied, slightly confused, “My tail is all yours.”

“I like that tail but, I meant the _other one_.” She could feel her naughty side starting to awaken. It was still an alien feeling to her, but it was far from unwelcome. She was usually a pretty direct mammal, but when it came to this, even she was surprised at her own roundabout way of speaking.

“ _Oh_ ,” Nick said, his grin widening, though this was not unexpected. “Is my little bunny girlfriend curious?”

She wanted to explore Nick, _get to know him better._ Or at least, that’s the way she rationalized it to herself. Either way, her overwhelming urge to explore the contents of Nick’s boxers was no longer deniable. And if Nick was willing, that’s all the invite she needed to pursue this new exciting experience. And yet…

“That ‘tail’ is all yours, too.” Nick assured, sensing her sudden reluctance. “Like I said, little puff: it doesn’t _have_ to lead to anything, I know your curious.”

“I— I am, it’s just…” She reached forward, feeling the fur on his bare lower stomach. He was warm, coarse, and the skin beneath the fur was malleable, letting her feel the muscle beneath. Nick was skinny. _He’d definitely put on a few pounds in police training_ , she found herself thinking. “I don’t want to mess everything up just because of my curiosity.” 

Judy was downplaying, it wasn’t just curiosity that drove her… perhaps it was her legendary will to get what she wanted, or maybe it was this new hormonal element, one she was wholly inexperienced in dealing with. But perhaps that’s what instincts were for, to take over where your mind was unable. Yet despite all these driving forces, she stayed her hand.

“Judy,” he whispered. “It’s OK, I know how you feel. ‘Whoa, half naked sexy fox in my bed with a nice _butt_ and a fluffy tail, new experiences all around.’” Judy giggled at the odd voice he chose to speak in. He reverted back to his usual tone, ”You can trust me, I don’t want to mess anything up just as much as you. If you feel we’re ready to explore each other, then let’s do it. If not, then we wait, simple, right?”

“Right.” She settled her nerves once again, reminding herself that Nick was perfectly capable of speaking up if she went too far. 

Nick said nothing further, but he wrapped his free paw around her curious one, and ever so slowly lead it to the band of his boxers. He moved his head to be closer to hers but, due to their size difference, his face didn’t quite reach hers like he had intended. So instead, he scooted back so that he could gauge the her reaction better. 

She took in a terse breath, was it excitement? Yes, it absolutely was. While Judy was the one leading Nick to the life of honesty and hard work, it was Nick to lead Judy into the wonderful world of intimacy. And he did so with a tender urging; careful, yet eager. It would seem, by Nick’s guidance, that the entrance to this wonderful world was in none other than his pants.

He reached into his own boxers, together with Judy’s paw. She found herself wanting to continue on ahead, without his leading. But she waited patiently, until she once again felt the head of his penis against the fur of her paw. He let out a soft breath as their paws ventured deeper.

“Ha—ha…” She tried to speak, “You’re hard again.”

“I’m also _awake_ this time,” He said, feeling the velvety fur of Judy’s paw against his excited male hood. “Are you nervous?” The answer was anything but a mystery.

“Yep— yep!” She managed with a giggle. She was still getting used to the idea that Nick could see in light that she couldn't.

“You could have pulled away your hand any time.” He teased, releasing the tender grip on her eager paw. He kept his paw on the back of hers, but allowed her to do as she pleased, “I brought you down there, it’s up to you what you want to do now.”

“If—“ she shuddered softly, her heart pounding, she could feel her quickened rabbit pulse in her forehead. “If I just want to touch it— _you_ for a while?”

“I’m all yours, remember?” He said assuredly, shuddering slightly as she cautiously explored the length of his cock, “It doesn’t have to lead to anything. I’m just happy to be here with you.” He was breathing audibly between words.

"It's so warm,” She remarked as she slid her paw along the length, feeling every inch of the furless skin on his cock.

"A side effect of me being hard, and being touched. Any other observations?" He asked, feeling rather turned on by the whole ordeal of being felt up and hearing comments about it. Judy touching him did feel rather good. _Intoxicating_ even.

Judy was starting to become more comfortable having her paw in Nick’s boxers. His paw was alongside hers still, as they explored his male hood together. They were still facing one another, each on their side. She had shifted down slightly to reach properly, his lower arm pinned under her head for support. 

He was large, Judy marveled as she slowly felt the pulsating organ. She was almost, but not quite, able to reach all the way around Nick’s girth with her thumb and pointer finger.

_Sweet cheese and crackers._

A thought ebbed into her mind before she quickly shook it away. She wasn’t ready to think about the difficulty she may have trying to fit this fox male hood inside herself.

“Take your time,” he grinned in the darkness, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Shush,” She whispered, “Me and your ‘other tail’ are getting to know each other.”

“ _Ohh_ ,” Nick tittered, removing his paw from his boxers, leaving Judy unattended with his equipment, “So now I’m just a tail and an… ‘other tail’ to you now?”

He leaned back against the bed then, easing onto his back. She followed his movement eagerly, snuggling up along side him. His lower arm wrapped around her shoulder then, giving an encouraging rub. Judy spent some time feeling around, noticing the bulge at the base of his cock like she did the night before. It throbbed as she got a feel for it, trying to discern what it was.

“Um, so, what’s this?” She asked, uncharacteristically shy.

“My knot?” Nick asked, noticing where she was feeling. He very much relished this feeling. Judy was exploring trying to learn, and he was more than happy to teach. Although he fought to keep his instincts in check. He began to moan softly and occasionally, something that Judy seemed to like hearing. “That’s my, um… it’s a bulge at the base, which you probably already noticed. That’s just the way fox penises are shaped.”

“That’s all? It’s just the shape?” She found herself almost disappointed to hear that it didn’t have a purpose. Judy had seen diagrams of the penises of different species before. It’s not like she had sought them out. But as everyone did, Judy had gone through Sex Ed in high school.

“Well, um…” It was Nick’s turn to feel embarrassed, “Judy, I’m sure you’ll want to know what that does eventually, but—“

“Oh, come on, Nick, we’re both adults.” She pushed, surprised at how badly she wanted to know its function.

“Well, um,” Nick said, he could feel his cock begin to tingle as she felt her way around; it made him breath more, his heart beat faster. He found it increasingly difficult to speak, “It’s a knot, foxes have it to um— when foxes have sex we—“

“You _like_ this?” Judy asked, her voice taking on a seductive tone, “You’re thrusting into my paw.”

Nick stopped, hips raised off the bed mid-thrust, realizing that she was right. “Yeah, so I am.” The tingling in his malehood rescinded, albeit not completely. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.’

“N-no, I like it. It’s like your instincts are taking over.” She grinned. “We can save the ‘knot’ talk for some other time.” Relenting, she moved on to his lower assets.

Nick stopped trying to speak, he was only breathing, rather tersely and often. Judy liked knowing that she could invoke this kind of reaction. Maybe it was even time she put her insecurities away, as she was more than capable of satisfying this fox boyfriend of hers.

She began fondling the skin beneath the base of his cock, just as she had been tempted to do the night before. It had pulled tighter with his flexing, but with a few strokes it relaxed into her paw. She could feel out the two grape-sized balls within, gliding around in their furry pouch loosely. 

“Mmm, be careful with those.” Nick urged, still struggling to keep his breathing quiet. “Those are really fragile.”

He flexed his core as he spoke, causing his cock to leap up against his boxers. Judy moved back up to his cock, curious at the reaction. She felt a wetness at the tip, and it seemed to drip down the length.

Nick was now laying on his back fully, completely relaxed, as if in a catatonic state. He was mesmerized by the feeling of Judy ‘exploring’ him.

“Agh, Judy.” He jerked himself back to reality, feeling an orgasm creeping up on him. “Stop—stop.” He urged as he grabbed onto her paw, keeping it still.

“What, did I hurt you?” She drew back quickly, wondering if she had gone too far.

“No, no, I just— uh.” He tried to explain, his brain screaming to let her continue, but he fought back. “Carrots, you do know how penises work, right?”

“What do you— oh!” The realization hit her, “Ohhh…”

“Trust me, you have no idea how bad I want this.” He thought for a moment. “But I want things to be right for you.”

Judy suddenly felt guilty. She realized that this whole time, and the night before, she had gotten him hard, and _excited_ , only to let him down.

“Nick, I can still—“ She managed, gripping around the girth of his cock.

“No-no, stop.” Nick urged, reaching into his underwear and prevented her paw from trying to stroke him. “You feel obligated now, I can hear it in your voice. We can stop now, it’s OK, you don’t need to do me any favors.”

His heart was beating, his brain was going crazy; any more of this foolishness and he would reach the point of no return. She released him and he carefully extracted her paw from his boxers, preventing any further stimulation.

“Oh, Nick. What about you? I didn’t even realize—”

“Hey hey, shh-shh,” He whispered, he cupped her cheek with his now free paw, “We don’t need to make this into big deal, it felt really good with you just touching me, I liked it.”

“But aren’t you… I dunno, frustrated?”

“Eh, a little.” He admitted, “But I’m more worried about you doing something you’re not ready for. I really don’t want it this way.”

It was true, Judy wasn’t ready for something like that to happen, and while it frustrated her as well, she felt comforted by Nick and his assurance.

Judy debated in her mind whether she was ready to pleasure Nick, and she found herself becoming anxious. _Eager_ , yet still anxious. So at last, she admitted to herself that maybe she really wasn’t ready after all.

“Ready to get some sleep?” Nick said, calming down from the high of his edge, the orgasm that was building up, as well as his excitement, was fading. It was slowly replaced by his contentment to hold his naive little rabbit.

“Nick… when we first met,” Judy reminisced, thinking back to the way Nick used to talk to her, how indifferent and malicious he was. “I never could imagine that you’d be treating me so nicely now. I’m so glad I got to know the real Nicholas Wilde.”

They said nothing more. He moved to kiss her, although the motion of doing so was slightly awkward, given she was slightly lower on the bed due to their size difference. 

She lifted her head up to meet the kiss, eagerly.

For the rest of the night, until she fell asleep, she continued to explore the world of intimacy, albeit in a different fashion. Nick could not guide her in this, their mismatching muzzles made for the odd kiss. But saying something is odd does not imply that it was, in any way, a bad experience. Judy was always the odd one, and this new relationship she had with Nick was indeed odd; it suited her perfectly. Nick lit a fire within her; kissing him, feeling his lips, his sharp predator teeth. All these contrasts, all these _contradictions_ , they made her realize even more: she had found the right one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted my third fanfiction called Consecution today, it's in the Tails of Zootopia collection. SURPRISE!
> 
> 2 chapters in a day, wow!
> 
> Constants Ch 3 will post next weekend :)


	3. The Aviangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edited by:** Jeinu, Hunter715, Erinnyes, DrummerMax64, and LotharHex
> 
> The following misadventure takes place toward the end of Chapter 24 of Contrasts, during the blimp scene.
> 
> This took a little bit longer to write that I was expecting, but it done now! Up next is another Stark Contrasts (4) and Consecution 5.
> 
> Everytime I write one of these, I try to go a little bit out of my comfort zone... Now, I don't think I know how to get back to it...
> 
> As Nick would say: It's all downhill from here.

_ Above Wilde Times _

Judy’s ears burned, in the midst of enjoying the warmth her boyfriend provided as she snuggled up against him, she began to sink into less…  _ modest _ thoughts about Nick. Where these thoughts originated, she wasn’t quite sure, but it seemed that these ideas came spontaneously, especially in situations in which she was feeling Nick’s body heat.

The two remained silent as the horizon darkened and the sun continued to recede beyond the mountains in the distance. There was only the sound of each other's breathing, and the occasional rub of a paw on the other. And for Judy: the sound of Nick’s heartbeat, and the soft sound of his clothing slightly rubbing against his fur as he shifted. Having superior rabbit hearing did have its advantages.

Nick slinked his long body lower on the couch so that his shoulder was at a good height for Judy to lean her head on. He had his arm around her, his paw resting on her opposite side along her waist. Judy was contentedly resting a paw on Nick’s chest.

Judy felt a bit of a tingle in her chest as she explored what exactly it was that was getting her heated. If the previous night was any indication, Nick was still comfortable letting her explore him, even gentle in his guiding efforts to do so. This was her fox, and   _ every _ part of him was included.

“Something on your mind?” Nick spoke quietly, a grin slowly creeping onto his muzzle.

“Hmm?” Judy responded, still processing  _ what _ was on her mind, “What makes you say that?”

“You, um…” Nick hesitated, but not out of shyness, “You forgot to wear anti-scent today.” He teased, knowing full well what was on Judy’s mind. Having a canid’s sense of smell had its advantages, and without the pheromone-blocking deodorant, Judy’s preoccupations were all too obvious. 

Judy sighed, squeezing her eyes closed in embarrassment. She gripped the shirt on Nick’s chest for a moment before letting go. “Right… I suppose I need to get used to that nose of yours…”

Nick chuckled, which Judy could hear both externally and internally, his lungs shifting in his chest as he did so. But what else could Judy hear? Nick’s heart started to beat faster, and… Judy allowed herself to smile. She had her own heightened sense that he did not. Two could play at this game.

“But it seems to me,” Judy said, using her own flirting cadence, “ _ Someone’s _ getting a tad excited on my skipping a little deodorant.” 

“Hmm?” Nick said, confused.

“I can hear your cock moving around down there.” She slowly slid a paw along Nick’s midsection, towards the source of the ‘disturbance’. 

Nick gulped, “Hmm, can you now?” he said, getting excited at the aspect of Judy hearing him being turned on. Nick could feel his cock extending from its sheath, the newly exposed flesh rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, but could Judy really hear what was happening down there?

Judy frowned as she stopped moving her paw towards his pants. He was much too long, and her arm was much too short to reach.

As if reading her mind, Nick scooted himself up, Judy lifting her head from him as he re-settled. She laid her head back down, “The cost of having a short girlfriend.” He said in a mocking tone.

This time, with her head lower on his chest, she was able to hear more of his quickened heartbeat, and his shuddering breath. She watched as a bulge slowly became more prominent in his pants, a growing shadow from the still visible sunlight made it all the more obvious. The subtle sounds of Nick’s penis rubbing against the fabric of his boxers as it slowly shifted itself caused her to feel even hotter. Her breaths became shallow, excited, mimicking those of Nick’s. 

Finally, she nervously reached for his bulge. It twitched at her touch, Nick letting out a long breath as the gentle stimulation caused him to shiver.

“Hah…” He let out, his voice full of anticipation, “Seems you want to touch my ‘tail’ again.” He swished his actual tail against her legs as he said that.

“Hmm,” she hummed as she slowly got comfortable with the idea of touching Nick there, “Your other tail will get a turn later.”

“N-no complaints from me,” he said, raising his hips slightly, craving the attention she was giving to his cock. He gently gripped her side, using the paw he held her with.

The feeling of the hard fox penis just behind a few layers of fabric was enough to excite Judy relentlessly. She wanted to explore him, to see what he looked like, his fox anatomy, his  _ predator _ anatomy. Her greedy thoughts got the best of her; she reached up to Nick’s stomach, sliding his shirt up to expose his cream fur, then quickly slid her paw into his pants. Nick did not expect this, or rather, had not the mind to expect  _ anything _ at the moment. He let out a soft groan through his nose, shivering at the velvety paw that caressed his vulnerable dick.

His khaki’s waistband wasn’t loose, Nick didn’t have much hips for his pants to settle on. However, they weren’t tight either, giving Judy just enough room to maneuver her paw around Nick’s boxers.

“This is  _ my _ fox.” Judy said, more dominantly than she had intended.

“Y-yes.” Nick agreed quickly, “All yours, puff.”

“Hmm?” She grinned, looking back up to Nick’s face, which had a serene look of pleasure. “No snarky quips this time?”

“Ah— I-I don’t really have the brainpower to s-say anything intelligent at the moment.” Nick said, surprised that Judy had managed to excite him so much, so quickly. He was absolutely enraptured with appreciating the attention his girlfriend was giving him.

Judy felt the throbbing organ, feeling it slowly getting harder, thicker. It was warm, and getting warmer. She gripped its tip between her fingers, feeling the skin of it. Nick’s reactions to how hard she pinched parts of it indicated that some areas were more sensitive than others. Relenting, she began to rub her paw up and down its length.

His instincts started taking over. He shifted his hips left to right, rubbing himself in rhythm to Judy’s paw.

“Can I see it?” She asked, feeling herself grow even hotter for having asked. 

Nick’s ears raised a bit, a devious grin replacing his trance like expression. “You’re asking if I want to take my pants off?”

“I think we have enough privacy up here, don’t you think?” Judy reminded.

“Privacy is a non-issue,” Nick said, shooing Judy’s paw from his pants so he could stand up from the sofa, “I’m not really the shy one here, remember?”

“Right, of course,” Judy said, nervously anticipating as Nick started undoing his pants.

“The things I do for my bunny,” he shook his head, pushing down his pants. 

Judy watched as his tail slid through the hole in the back of his pants, the fur fluffing out the other side. As she watched his tail, she became transfixed on another part of Nick’s anatomy, one that she was seeing without clothing for the first time: his butt. She gulped as he lifted a leg to remove his pants, watching as the orange fur on his butt puffed out, relaxing after being freed from underneath clothing.

He sat down, tossing the now emancipated pants toward the front of the van. His butt was no longer in view, instead to be replaced by another sight, one that Judy did not have time to prepare for. Although, she would have, had she not been so heavily distracted by Nick’s naked orange butt.

Nick let out a wide grin, staying silent as he watched Judy’s mouth gape as she took in the visual of his cock. He relaxed his legs apart, now that they were freed from the confines of clothing. Judy observed the fox penis. It was red, upright, and slightly throbbing. It didn’t take a fox’s nose to take in its very male musk.

Nick yawned, feigning a casual act as he replaced his arm around the curious bunny. “So?” He asked, flexing it a few times, causing it to sway up before coming back to hang just slightly above the fur on his stomach, “It’s all yours.”

“Wow.” She said, feeling herself become rather aroused in her own private region. Nick’s cock was big, but it had felt much bigger in her paw. She was somewhat relieved at the size. When the time came, it would be difficult, sure… but not impossible.

“I’m flattered,” Nick chuckled, causing his stomach muscles to tighten, making his cock sway further. “Can’t say anyone’s who’s seen my dick before has ever had that reaction, but hey, I’ll take it.”

Judy finally reached out for it, slowly wrapping her paw around its girth. Nick let out a ragged breath as she did so.

“So, where’s the, um…” She hesitated, trying to steady herself from the hormones that bathed her brain. “Your knot isn’t quite as…”

“It’s not really fully erect yet, carrots.”

“I’d say that’s pretty erect, Slick.”

He laughed, mostly at how Judy had said that so casually despite her nervousness. “OK, looks like I’m gonna have to give you a little education. That happens to be pretty sensitive equipment.”

“Hey, I know how penises work!” She said defensively, still captivated at how it moved in her paw as she felt it. 

“Yes, but do you know how  _ fox _ penises work?”

“Same basic principle! Point and shoot, right?” She snickered, not really expecting how ridiculous that would sound out loud.

Nick rolled his eyes at that, joining in the chuckle, “Uh-huh ha-ha. OK, Fox cocks, 101.”

Judy laughed again, “Tch— Fox cocks. C’mon Nick, I know what I’m doing.”

“Well, first of all, what are you doing right now?” He pointed at her paw, which was rubbing his cock up and down.

“I’m uh… I’m  _ stroking _ you?”

“OK, and what are you trying to achieve?” He took a mock condescending tone, but it was obvious to Judy that he was still teasing. He was careful not to make her feel bad about what she was doing.

“Well, I… I’ve gotten to touch it twice now, I figured I’d try to make you… you know,  _ cum _ .” 

Nick let out another laugh, “And trust me, there’s no one in this van that appreciates that more than I do…”

“… But?” Judy said, slowing her stroking movements.

“ _ But _ that’s not exactly how foxes cum. That might be how male  _ bunnies _ cum, but I’m a little bit different.”

Judy looked at the bright red cock in her paw, puzzled. “So, does this not feel good?”

“Oh it does, it  _ really _ does. It’s just that my sensitive spot is…” he paused, reaching down to wrap his paw around hers, guiding her paw lower so that it rested on his growing knot. “Here.” He flexed a few times, causing his knot to swell a few sizes larger before it returned to a smaller size.

“Ohhh…” Judy said in understanding. She faced Nick, a devious grin on her face. “So I take it… you want me to make you cum then?”

Nick shrugged, feigning indifference. “Eh, if you want.”

“Hmm, that’s no attitude to have.” She said, her voice husky and seductive. She moved her paw back up to the shaft of the cock and began stroking him again, “Maybe I’ll just go back to what I was doing then—”

Nick groaned, “Mmm, rabbit, you’re going to be the death of meee…” He whined pathetically, trying to shift his hips so that his knot was once again in her paw. It was fruitless, as she shifted her paw to rub his balls instead, gently feeling the way they slid around underneath the skin.

“I’m not hearing a yes.” She used her other paw to rub his stomach fur, traveling higher up his shirt, causing a slight growl to emit from deep within him. 

“Nnguh, Judy…” He almost whimpered. “Yes, yes, I’ve been wanting this for days. Please rub my knot.”

Judy almost squealed, her seductive facade falling away instantly. She obliged, continuing to rub his now fully swollen knot. There was something intoxicating about having this kind of power over Nick, something that proved, without a doubt, that he was attracted to her and desired her, 100%.

“There, was that so  _ hard _ ?” Judy teased, a goofy grin replacing her devious one.

“Nng, can’t talk now, having my knot rubbed. Leave a message after the  _ nggaah _ .” He moaned, trying to keep his tongue from hanging out of his muzzle. The pun Judy had just made was lost on him, or at least it seemed so. Nick was lost in his own world right now, a world that only he and Judy occupied.

Judy persisted in rubbing the base of his cock, watching the length of it throb as she stimulated the knot. Her other paw slid up and down Nick’s long torso, beneath his silk shirt. Nick’s hips bucked gently back and forth, as if that would aid the stimulation, or perhaps it was just instinct. Either way, Judy found herself aroused, so much so that she was having difficulty seeing straight. She found herself almost drooling, having to swallow the spit that had pooled toward the bottom of her mouth. She could feel how wet she had become; the fur around her crotch was sticking together, clinging to her panties.

“Oh, Nick.” She whispered, watching how she pleasured him so.

“Yes?” Nick labored to say, “We, um… nng, I’m, uh— ngah,” A higher pitched growl emitted from Nick’s throat. 

Judy had noticed how dark things had become outside. The night sky was now a deep purple, only the ambient light of the city and the theme park below would help her see.

“Judy, I’m about to…”

Suddenly, there was a problem. Judy put a full stop to everything.

Nick whimpered pathetically, “Ahh, Judy  _ why _ ? What did I do to deserve this?” The orgasm he was being denied wasn’t causing him physical pain, but it might as well have been.

“Nick, where exactly are you going to cum?” Judy asked, somewhat enjoying the look of longing that Nick expressed.

Nick’s eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened as if he were about to say something. He quickly raised a clawed finger. “That…! Is a good point, a very good point.” He began to look around frantically for a solution.

Judy picked up the Grazian take-out paper bag and held it up, “How about—”

“OK, that’s just gross, put that down.” He stood up from the sofa and snapped his fingers a few times. “I have an idea.” He looked around for a moment, “Now where did I… ah, there it is.” He walked past Judy and grabbed the beige laptop from the front seat. As he did this, he turned on a small light embedded in the ceiling of the van. It wasn’t much, and it wasn’t very bright, but it did add some mood lighting that would help Judy see.

As he stood there, typing something into the laptop, she couldn’t help but stare at the dripping fox dick that Nick so predominantly displayed. It was still throbbing, begging for release; it swayed slightly as he used a foot to scratch the back of his other leg. It seemed much bigger, fuller and redder than when he first took his pants off. She gulped as she paid no attention to what Nick was doing with the laptop, entirely distracted by something else.

As he tapped at the last keystroke, a humming noise began emitting from below, and the blimp started moving again.

“Where are we going?” Judy held onto the couch as the inertia shifted in the van.

Nick tossed the laptop back into the driver’s seat and sat back next to Judy, “Give it a second.”

The blimp slowed as it repositioned itself over an empty field.

“You’re not suggesting what I think you’re—”

“I probably am.” He said, a goofy smile on his muzzle. “C’mon.” He motioned for her to follow as he went to sit down on the floor of the van, his naked legs hanging out of the open side of the van.

Judy slowly got up from the sofa, tilting her head. “Uh, yeah  _ that _ doesn’t seem very safe.”

Nick sighed, “Yeah, you’re right… sorry, I’m probably not thinking straight right now—” As he moved to get up, Judy put a paw on his shoulder.

“Just pointing that out.” She sat next to him, hanging her feet out of the van with Nick. “Well, I’d say we’ve been in more dangerous situations than this.” She reached to wrap her hand around his cock once again as Nick spread out his legs.

It could’ve been that neither was thinking clearly, both being bathed in the caustic chemical known as hormones. Or it could be that Judy had gotten over the fact that they were flying hundreds of feet over the ground in a blimp made from junk and best intentions. Whatever the case, Judy was ready to watch her fox spread his seed on the unassuming world below.

“Judy.” Nick cooed. Taking in the feeling of Judy’s velvety paw stimulating his knot once again.

“Hmm?”

“This is…  _ probably _ the most aroused I have  _ ever _ been.” He said, ending his sentence with a soft growl.

Judy smiled, “I don’t think you mean that.” She said, half teasing.

Nick moaned again, putting his arm around Judy. “No, it’s true.” He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. “I really am attracted to you Judy,” he whispered, his ragged breaths interspersed between each word. “I’ve been waiting for what seems like eternity for this.”

Those were the last words that Nick was able to articulate for a while. As Judy leaned over to give full attention to his dick, using both paws, his verbal communication had devolved into the occasional moans, growls, and other primal noises. Nick leaned his head back, using his elbows to prop himself up from behind. His toes splayed out and contracted. As Nick growled, it sounded as if he had two voices, a higher pitched primal one for growling, and his normal voice, which was also moaning and growling.

Then, it happened, “Ah, J-Judy…  _ nngh _ .” Nick’s back arched, his penis began pulsing, arcing thin yet powerful streams of cum outward and down to the bushes and weeds below. Nick dared not lean forward, instead choosing to keep his center of gravity well within the van. Even in his… ‘preoccupied’ state, he had the mind for safety.

He stopped groaning and started to pant. His body shivered, yet his cock kept at it, ejaculating a stream after a few seconds. Each consecutive steam was less energetic than the last, but Judy found it remarkable how much cum Nick was able to produce. He kept panting, unable to speak easily.

Judy was enraptured by the spurting male organ, she kept stimulating it, seeing just how far she could take it. Until Nick finally put a paw around hers, stopping her.

“Y-you— you can stop now. Hah.” Nick said, laying on his back, exhausted.

“But you’re still—”

“I— I’m probably not going to s-stop for a whi— a while.” Nick labored to explain, pulling her back so she could lay with him. She obliged, releasing him, his cock still very much active, still very much erect.

He held his cock pointing outward until it ejaculated once more, then let it frump back onto his stomach. He would clean up any residual mess later. Now… now he would rest. Judy scooted up so that her head could relax on Nick’s outstretched and awaiting arm.

“Wow.” Judy said, snuggling up next to her satisfied fox.

Nick laughed, “Hey, t-that’s my line.”

“Why’d you stop me?” She asked, thinking there was even more she didn’t know about her male fox’s reproductive system. “Weren’t you still going?”

“Fox cocks, 101.” He started, pointing a finger up in the air lazily. “The orgasm comes pretty quickly, then as it tapers off, I can still shoot off a few rounds.”

“A  _ few _ rounds?” Judy snickered.

“Well, my record is currently 23 minutes.” Nick explained proudly. “The frequency and the amount diminishes pretty drastically, but if I try hard enough, I can keep going.”

She looked down at his satisfied cock. It was still red, and erect, but the knot had finally reduced in size. Even in the dim moody lighting of the van’s tiny LED ceiling lamp, she could see that he was satisfied.

“Wow.” She reiterated.

“Hmm, why do you keep saying that?” Nick asked, “I haven’t done anything for you yet.” With his other paw, he reached around Judy to feel for her tail. With his fingers, he felt the tapered tip of it gently, causing her to let out soft breaths.

“I…” she started, relishing the feeling of Nick’s padded fingers against the fur of her tail. “I say that because… I think I’m one of the few rabbits who has a fox as their boyfriend. And I think I hit the jackpot.” She said, a greedy smile spreading along her short rabbit muzzle.

“Hah, I can’t say I’ve ever been referred to as a ‘jackpot’ before.”

“Better get used to it.”

“Like you said before, maybe  _ I _ don’t want to get used to this.” He teased, continuing to stroke her tail.

“Looks like you’re still ready to go too.” Judy said, looking down once again at Nick’s still erect dick.

“Hmm, fox cocks 101—”

“Will you stop saying that!” She thumped a paw on Nick’s chest.

“Oof— That’s my secret, I’m always erect.”

Judy blinked a few times at that statement.

“Please tell me you got that reference.” He said flatly.

“That was a reference?” Judy said, clueless, “Reference to what?”

“I’m putting my pants back on…  _ you _ off-off-off,” He said, feigning offense and shooing Judy off of him. 

“What? Why?” She asked, “What was it a reference to?

“We are going to watch The Aviangers,  _ right now _ .”

“Nick,” she rolled her eyes, “It’s getting really late, and we have a flight to catch in the morning.”

Nick thought for a moment before putting a leg through his boxers. “We are watching The Aviangers as soon as we get to Nova Ferocia tomorrow…”


	4. Returned Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick returns the favor, all the while resisting his urges to go even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edited by:** Jeinu, LotharHex, Hunter715, Erinnyes and DrummerMax64
> 
> And just like I promised, 2 whole chapters of Stark Contrasts. Are you itching for the main event? I hope you're patient, because it's a ways off yet. But don't worry, patience is always rewarded ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> The following misadventure takes place after Chapter 24 of Contrasts.

"I, uh…" Judy rubbed her arm, “I hope you don’t mind. I finished packing, and I couldn’t sleep, so…” She smiled, hefting one duffle bag higher onto her shoulder. 

Nick smiled back, relieved he wouldn’t face the night alone. "Come on in, little puff. Let’s get some rest."

Nick led Judy into his darkened apartment, shutting the door behind them. The light from the hallway vanished, leaving Judy barely able to see. Various blinking lights from several electronic sources and window with curtains drawn back, showing the twinkling lights from the cityscape outside, were her only source of lighting.

“Nick, I can’t see—” Judy started, but Nick was quick to compensate.

“Already way ahead of you, little puff.” Nick nestled his phone into the waistband of his boxers before leaning over to take both of Judy’s duffel bags, one from her shoulder, and the other from her paw. Both were far heavier than he was expecting, but he didn’t voice his complaints as he set them next to his couch. “C’mon, upsie daisy.” He said, scooping the helpless rabbit into his arms.

“Mmm, guess I need to get used to those eyes of yours too.” She said sleepily as Nick carried her through his living room.

“I hope you’re not  _ too _ tired,” He said, an ulterior motive apparent in his tone. He sniffed at Judy’s neck, trying to convey his intentions.

Judy giggled at the sniffing wet nose that investigated her neck, she put a paw on his cheek, guiding him into a kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, “Nick, need I remind you we have a flight in the morning?”

Nick nuzzled further into her neck, eliciting more pleased bunny noises, and continued to carry her into the bedroom. “Trust me, I’m acutely aware.” He said, gently placing her on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his boxers and walked over to his nightstand to plug it into its charger. 

Judy felt around Nick’s bed, taking in the scent. It smelled like him: foxy, and familiar. The sheets on the bed were soft, silky, almost as soft as Nick’s signature shirt. Shirts, in the plural, if his claim of having an ’unlimited’ supply of them was to be believed. It was a large bed, larger than a fox needed, but she could tell where the headboard was easily enough. His bedroom was even darker, with almost no ambient lighting for her to see. There was only the moonlight from a window at the head of the bed, peeking in through the curtains.

She felt the bed shift as Nick crawled onto it. She couldn’t see him, but she could hear his four padded paws on the silken sheets and feel the bend of the mattress under his weight. 

“Nick?” She said, hearing him getting closer, again nuzzling into her neck with his muzzle. He sniffed her, taking in her scent again, she let out an amused giggle as he guided her from her sitting up position to a laying down one, with him on top. “Mmm, Nick, what are you doing?”

“I dunno,” he teased, “You followed a  _ dangerous fox _ into his den, and now you’re trapped in his bed.”

“Huh, true…” She said as Nick put a paw under her shirt to feel her midsection. The padded paw against her fur caused her to shiver, and she could feel goosebumps course all over. She put a paw on top of his curious one. “Except  _ you _ carried me here.”

“Eh, no need to bring semantics into this.” He said, his voice was deep, and flirtatious, “Any ideas what we should do next? I still need to pay you back for your little ‘favor’ earlier.”

What was this feeling? To crave the attention and physical contact from Nick. She was getting it, but she wanted more, so much more. Her breathing quickened at the promise of reciprocation, and she tingled in anticipation. 

“Nick…” she said under a terse breath. And while she wanted it, she was also… hesitant. A single question burned in her mind. “Nick, do you think…” After all, what was the point of continuing, if the end goal was out of reach? It was unlike her to be doubtful of her ability to handle a… monumentally large  _ task. _ But regardless, her worries were undeniable. And Judy wasn’t one to keep quiet about her concerns.

“Hmm?” He questioned wordlessly, wondering what was on her mind. He laid down on the bed beside her, propping himself up on an elbow, while his other paw tended to Judy, feeling her cheek, her arm, her hips.

“Do you think we’ll be actually be able to… well, when the time comes… to have sex?” She felt a flash of heat as she uttered the word. Another new frontier: discussing sex with her new partner. “I mean you are much bigger than me, and seeing your… uh, penis earlier made me wonder.”

Nick thought for a moment. He was just as clueless as she was, he had never dated anyone outside of his species before. He sighed, deciding that he would at least test the waters first. With all this talk of sex, and Judy’s scent gently caressing his nose, Nick could feel his cock once again extending from its sheath, pushing against his boxers. Unfortunately though, it would need to stay in his underwear tonight. It was Judy’s turn after all.

“Let’s not worry about that just yet, little puff.” He whispered, sliding his paw further up her shirt, he felt the fur along her chest as she let out shuddering breaths. “I have something else in mind for tonight.” 

“I-I know,” she let out a soft moan, these new sensations getting the better of her. “I was just thinking out loud.” She reached a paw up to feel for Nick’s face. Finding it, she guided herself to him giving him a kiss. One he gently yet passionately returned. As their kiss endured, their paws felt the soft fur of the other’s face and neck, Judy’s tongue feeling out the long sharp teeth of the predator she adored. In a similar fashion, Nick’s tongue feeling the large rounded rabbit teeth that always predominantly showed in Judy’s radiant smile.

Despite her concern, she would let it go for now, satisfied that she could at least get that out in the open. They had overcome so much together to get to this point, and they would overcome anything that lay ahead as well. For now, she would let Nick take over, and let him show her how he would return the favor.

Nick pulled away, wanting to watch Judy’s body movements, her expressions, not only on her face but with her ears, her long beautiful rabbit ears.

“Hmm, these ears.” Nick said, bringing his paw up to her ears to begin gently feeling their outline.

“What about my ears?” Judy said, a grin telling him that she was enjoying being touched, explored. “Are they too long for you…? Too rabbity?”

“No,” Nick assured softly, “They’re perfect. So expressive… and just, so  _ emotional _ ,” he teased as he began dragging a dull claw along the tender flesh of the inside of her ear, causing her to shudder.

“Mmm,” she quietly moaned, “A-and sensitive, careful there, slick.”

Nick tittered, “Seems like rabbits are sensitive in lots of places.” He gripped her ear lightly in one paw, using the pad on his thumb to continue feeling the soft, lightly furred skin in her ear. He enjoyed watching her squirm as he did this.

Judy raised a paw to join his, gripping his wrist as he explored her ears. What was this feeling? Such powerful emotions that came from intimacy, an overwhelming torrent of chemicals and endorphins caused her to shiver, her skin tingled  _ everywhere _ . She didn’t speak, only enjoying the sounds of Nick’s padded fingers brushing against her ears, the sound of not only Nick’s, but her own heightened heartbeat. Nick’s breathing was lightly blowing against her ears. She could lay there forever next to Nick, being appreciated for what she was in that moment: a rabbit… a rabbit that could satisfy a fox.

Nick took his paw away from her ears and reached up through the front of Judy’s shirt, feeling her velvety stomach fur. His paw reached up to her chest, causing Judy’s scent to flare wildly. Nick’s mind was swimming, and her scent was overpowering, enthralling,  _ intoxicating. _ Yet he maintained control of himself. Nick found this peculiar, in a novel way. A fox so aroused by the scent of a rabbit. But this was not just any rabbit. This was Judy Hopps, the first rabbit police officer, and the rabbit currently dating Nicholas Wilde.

He moved slowly, deliberately, so that in case Judy needed to voice her hesitance or if this was all too much for her, he could safely pull away and put an end to their tomfoolery… for now. But he found himself with urges, the urge to explore her even more, for the aroused scent in her panties was enough to drive him crazy. But still, he stayed his paw, continuing to content himself with feeling the bare fur of Judy’s chest, and her muscled stomach.

But Judy... Judy had other intentions. Her excitement had peaked, and she suddenly grew weary of this appetizer. Just as Nick had guided her the night before and earlier in the blimp, it was time to guide Nick to the main event. She hastily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then quickly reached for Nick’s paw, grabbing him by the wrist.

“N-Nick,” she huffed, “I can’t take this anymore, just t-touch me.” She eagerly pulled his paw lower, away from her chest and into her panties, her legs spread wider to allow for his larger paw. Despite being a smaller animal than Nick, Judy had wide hips, which gave plenty of room for his paw between her legs, a feature that Nick found very attractive.

Nick was caught off-guard by her sudden redirection, but he was not about to deny her. He would oblige, but maybe he would tease her just a bit longer. “Seems I have an eager bunny in my bed,” he whispered as he felt her crotch, the velvety fur around her excited sex. She moaned deeply as he did so, pushing his paw deeper into her pants, as if doing so would make him reach into her. 

She left his paw unattended as she pulled her jeans off and tossed them onto the floor, allowing for better ‘maneuvering’ room for Nick’s paw. She was breathing quick shallow breaths, tantalized by Nick’s exploring of her panties. With some difficulty concentrating, she managed to pull off her panties as well, sending them to the floor to accompany her discarded jeans.

Judy was in Nick’s bed, wearing only a disheveled button up striped shirt and undershirt. Her vagina was warm,  _ very _ warm,  _ and _ very wet. He teased his finger at the entrance, a dull claw causing Judy to let out excited squeaks. Like Nick was earlier, Judy seemed incapable of holding a coherent conversation, much less communicating in anything other than moans and squeaks.

“You’re so cute when you’re horny,” Nick said, nuzzling his nose into her neck once more. Her scent now filled his room, he found himself swimming in his own head as her scent flowed in. Despite her very different scent from a vixen, he found himself enraptured by the very rabbity scent. His nose was drawn toward her vagina, he wanted to fill his lungs with her scent. He wanted more, to  _ drown in  _ her scent, caress her fur, taste her wetness-- 

He shook his head, he found his heart beating heavily, he was lightly panting, almost drooling. Nick had lost himself, and brought himself back to the moment, his fox urges receding, but still prodding at him.

“Ahh, Nick!” She labored to say. She reached down to Nick’s paw, trying to force him to plunge his finger into her pussy. “J-just go  _ in _ a-already!”

“Oh? Is my little bunny ready to have her world rocked?” Nick resisted, his finger only on the verge of entering despite Judy’s desperate attempts to push him in. A wide grin was plastered on his muzzle. 

Judy stopped trying to push his paw in for a moment, “Nick, my paws could very well be around your neck instead of your wrist. Are you doing this on  _ purpose _ ?”

“I do everything on purpose,” he replied. She was desperate, and longed for him to repay the debt. “You sure you’re ready for this, puff?”

“Oh Nick-Nick-Nick,” She begged, reminiscent of how she made him do the same. She squirmed as she pushed harder, she propped herself up with the other elbow as she tried to negotiate with the stubborn fox paw that teased her. “Please.”

“As you wish,” he relented, and allowed Judy to win, his middle finger plunged into her with little effort.

“Ahh!” She moaned deeply, her elbow gave way and her head flew back into the bed. Both of her paws gripped at the sheets as her back arched. Her head was swimming, her body pulsing with new emotions and sensations.

“Wow,” Nick said, surprised, as he gently slid his finger inward and outward. She was tight, but not so tight that he had any difficulty stimulating her. His cock was definitely bigger than his finger, but when the time came, it might not be as difficult as they feared. “Carrots, you’re really pent up.”

She was even warmer than she had been, her pussy was slick, hot and tightening around his finger. Despite Nick thinking that he would be the one doing the leading, Judy was once again in control.

You could say one thing about Nick; he always had control over his outward persona, his emotions, even his body language. But there was one aspect that Nick could never fully control. Nick’s tail was wagging, padding against the bed softly. How long it had been doing so, he couldn’t say. But he decided he would allow it, after all, letting one’s animalistic tendencies show was normally something endearing, especially when your own tendencies, not to mention  _ species _ , were very different from the other.

Judy noticed this, all of it, Nick’s panting, his occasional sniffing of the air, the fluffy tail announcing his undivided attention, and affection. But she was much too preoccupied to let her approval be made known. The most she could manage was an adoring smile between her breathing and noises of pleasure.

In what seemed like mere seconds, Judy was at it again, she reached for Nick’s paw and gripped his wrist in both of her own paws, pushing, then pulling. “F-faster,” She said between moaning. “Nick, I’m s-so close. You need to go faster.”

He obliged, rubbing her rhythmically on the inside with his padded finger, she raised her powerful hips and thrusted against his paw in response. “Ahh!” She moaned heavily. “Nick, I’m— I’m…!” Were the only words she was able to mutter. Her communication skills were forgotten as she began to convulse, losing control of herself. She gripped, but did not pull, tightly at Nick’s chest fur. She pulled herself up, her abs tightening. With her other wandering paw, she found a pillow and quickly brought it to her mouth and bit down as she groaned into it.

Her scent flared once again. With each thrust of his finger, her scent filled the room. Nick found himself wagging harder, his tail disturbing the air and frumping against the bed all the more forceful.

She moved faster, building up to her grand finale. The feeling of Nick’s clawed finger deep within her was divine, no other pleasure could compare. At least, she was unable to draw any mental comparisons, considering her mental capacity was greatly focused on one thing: achieving orgasm.

And just like that, as with anything else in Judy’s life, she achieved what she desired. “Ergh!” She groaned, mouth full of pillow. She bucked her hips one final time, waves of ecstasy were released all over her body, emanating from her core. “Ergh-- oh, Nick!” she cried in pleasure, and after a few more seconds, it was over. She went limp, releasing Nick’s chest fur and flopping back onto the bed, pillow covering her head. She shuddered one final time, the afterglow causing her to hum quietly.

Nick couldn’t help but chuckle. In some ways, her orgasm seemed like it lasted forever, but in reality, it had only lasted a few seconds, maybe half a minute, once it was achieved. Her scent had not left his nose, it rewarded him for a job well done, and he accepted it, the scent of his darling rabbit.

“Nick…” Judy said, utterly exhausted and muffled by the pillow that lay on her head. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Yes,” He admitted, using his mouth to move the pillow off of her. “But only because you’re the cutest thing that’s ever happened to me.” He gave her a warm smile, one that she could now barely see, now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

“Nick, that… that was…” Judy struggled to say, she rocked her head back and forth, as if in a daze.

“Hey, what can I say, puff?” He shrugged, sliding his finger in and out one last time, causing her to shudder again. “I’m really good with my hands.”

He found himself very aroused, very much wanting to pant. His cock was fully extended from its sheath with his knot preventing it from receding. He could feel it dripping, what pre-cum that wasn’t caught by his boxers trailed down the side of his length. What he wouldn’t give to be able to take it out and mate with Judy right then and there. Despite these animalistic desires, he steadied himself, and alas, he would be keeping his cock in his pants tonight. Ultimately, Nick was a patient mammal, and he knew that sooner or later, his patience would always be rewarded. Mating with Judy would have to be special, and beyond all else; meaningful.

“And your claw,” She said dreamily, sliding much closer to her fluffy boyfriend, “I could feel your claw in there. It’s a good thing you don’t keep them sharp.”

He finally slid his finger out, the rabbit giving one last shudder. He would clean up any residual mess later. For now, now they would rest.

“Why do you have dull claws anyway?” She asked, close to falling asleep half naked on Nick’s bed.

He hummed thoughtfully, “Guess that’s a mystery for another night. For now though…” He leaned in, “Kiss me you dumb, sexy bunny.”

She smiled, then obliged, giving her fox his reward for a job well done. Judy found herself even more affectionate than usual, as if she was drawn into this handsome fox that pleasured her in the darkness. Her paws gently pulled at him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. What was this feeling? While Judy knew not the answer to this question, now was not the time to ponder it.

After a moment, the kiss ended, and Judy shivered once more, eliciting a small giggle to emit from her. 

“Incredible,” Judy said.

“You keep saying these adjectives.” Nick chuckled, “Mind sharing what’s so incredible?”

“The orgasm.” Judy explained dreamily, rubbing her cheek against Nick’s paw, “That was the best I’ve ever felt.”

“Next you’re going to tell me that was the first orgasm you’ve ever had,” Nick chuckled, half-joking. He braced himself for Judy to answer affirmatively.

“Hate to disappoint you, but nope,” Judy admitted, rubbing her cheek against Nick’s naked chest, his coarse yet fluffy fur rubbing against her soft rabbit fur. “I may be a goal-oriented mammal, but I’m not a  _ nun _ .”

“Hmm, and I bet I could count on my fingers the number of times you’ve masturbated.” Nick teased, again, bracing himself for the affirmative.

Judy thought for a moment, not really knowing the answer. “That’s not…  _ completely  _ inaccurate…” she looked up at him innocently, still having difficulty seeing him in the dark. She could still see the way his eyes almost glowed in the dark, what little light that shown in through the window reflecting from within them.

Nick blinked a few times. Waiting for her to admit she was joking. She wasn’t. He took in a breath and slowly released it, deciding that his moment of surprise had lasted long enough, “Well, I’m glad I could give you the best one of your life… so far.” He spoke the last words seductively.

“Yes,” Judy hummed, “Thank you for that, Nick.”

“I think  _ you  _ did most of the work, those hips of yours are something else.” Nick complimented. “And that butt of yours? Can’t say I know of anything sweeter looking than that.”

“Such a  _ charmer _ ,” Judy said, almost sincerely. “I have weight training to thank for my butt. But you’ll find that soon enough in the academy.”

“Hmm, do I look forward to working out? No, no I do not, exercise is not my forte,” Nick grinned, “But if it will make my sexy butt even sexier, then maybe it’s an idea I could get used to.”

“Nick, you definitely could use a lot more muscle.” She said, reaching out to grip Nick’s bicep, “You’re so scrawny.”

“Ouch,” Nick rolled his eyes, “Well, at least my cock isn’t scrawny, it’s got enough muscle to make up for my biceps.”

Judy blinked a few times before a laugh burst out from her, “Nick, a knot isn’t a muscle…”

“It’s knot?” Nick asked facetiously, a shit-eating grin spread out as wide as it would go. “I did  _ knot _ know that.”

A blank look overtook Judy’s face as she stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she punched him lightly in the stomach.

“Ack—” He choked, then started laughing.

“It’s probably really late.” Judy shook her head, patting Nick on his cheek. “We should get some sleep, unless you want me to rub your  _ knot _ again.”

“Tempting, but no. I’m still recovering from earlier.”

“Hmm, such a shame,” she teased, leaning up and crawling to find the head of the bed. “Why do you have such a huge bed?” She asked sleepily, crawling away from Nick. She unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it away, leaving her in just a pink tank top.

“You should know me by now,” Nick replied, watching Judy crawl away, her naked butt and tail swaying as she drowsily found some pillows to lay on, finally finding the head of the bed. “I like to live large.” He crawled towards her, joining her in her sleepy mutterings. Now that his room smelled like Judy, he imagined it would be much easier to fall asleep this time around.

“What about me?” She asked, drifting off. She curled up underneath a blanket, patting behind her invitingly. “I don’t fill the criteria for the ‘living large’ lifestyle.”

“You’re the exception, little puff.” He said, laying down next to his curled up bunny and holding her close. “Sometimes, big things come in small packages.”


End file.
